Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component formed of a reactor to be mounted on an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, and more specifically to a coil component in which a suitable gap is provided on a magnetic path in a closed magnetic path.
Description of the Prior Art
A coil component of this type has so far been configured by winding a winding wire around a magnetic core in a closed magnetic path. In general, in order to prevent reduction of an inductance value of the winding wire during DC superposition, measures have been applied for reducing an influence of magnetic saturation by providing a suitable gap (void) part on a magnetic path of the magnetic core.
For example, an art described in Patent Document 1 below relates to a ferrite core for a choke coil for smoothing, in which the ferrite core is configured in such a manner that a pair of E-type ferrite cores are combined so as to be butted in leading ends of three leg parts to abut with each other, and a gap is provided only in a central part of a butting part of a middle leg.
According to the above art, a shape of a curve of the DC superposed characteristics can be adjusted to some extent by adjusting a proportion of an area of a void part of the middle leg to a total cross section and a length of a void of the E-type ferrite core in a facing direction on a butting surface of the pair of E-type ferrite cores.